Rainbows and ButterFlies
by Hear.My.Screams
Summary: You wouldn't understand, Ruby. Love isn't all rainbows and butterflies, there's compromise to it." CrEek. Oneshot.


A/N:Hey Guys! I haven't been very active lately. Mostly because I've been having writers block for Ask Sally. :B I haven't forgot you my favorite fanfiction!As you see I've changed my username. Which is pretty chill. I wanted something simple anyways. I hope you enjoy this little rant. It was sooo much fun to write. And hopefully with all this practice and free time I'll be able to update AS soon. 8)

Lyrics--Maroon Five

South Park--Matt And Trey

Pairing--CrEek

Hugs a Kisses!

.Screams.

* * *

**E**very day I watched my brother stumble into the house, eyes misty and clouded with what looked like confusion and vexation. He would always keep his head down. He was a clumsy boy, and stupidly he'd always stumble over someones misplaced shoe or backpack. For days I'd wonder what had got his panties tied up in a knot. For days I'd examine him, sometimes going up to him and trying to flick some water at his face. This used to piss him off.

"Rubby, I am no fucking dog! Stop flicking that goddamn water in my face!"

His usual reaction.

But instead he'd just walk past me, climbing the stairs and locking himself in his room. This didn't faze me much. I really started worrying when I saw that he wasn't in his usual spot at 4 AM, to catch the reruns of Red Racer. No, instead of locking himself in his room for an hour and sneaking his way into the TV room. He'd keep himself completely isolated.

What was wrong with my big brother? I wondered. For weeks I'd watch his routine, for days my concern was ebbing away at me.

I decided to make it my mission to figure out what was wrong, no matter what the outcome of my stalker behavior would be.

The first day I decided to roam his room, he got home an hour later than I did. Giving me 60 minutes to do my dirty deed. As soon as I got home I threw off my shoes, taking my hair out of its usual pigtails and letting it fall to my waist. My backpack was discarded, thrown to the floor of my own bedroom. Quickly I ran across the hallway, making sure not to be seen by Papa. My hand turned to handle to my brothers room and I peeked my head in, making sure he hadn't set up any traps. When I was sure the room was clear of booby traps, I made my way in, looking around in awe.

Every inch of my brothers wall was covered with photographs. Photos of flowers and water, people and cars and a lot of other things. I noticed though, that there was one particular photo....

It was in the shape of a heart, and it was of Craig and some kid when Craig was like, 8. They were clad in pink and white—their hair done neatly while there clothes were void of any wrinkles. But what was really interesting was that Craig, my totally not gay brother--was leaning over, pecking the other boy on the cheek. The other boy, a blond; hazel eyes thing had a lop sided smile on his face.

I stood there, staring. Just staring, like in absolute disbelief.

And then it hit me.

My brother Is in love.

I sucked in a deep breathe of air.

My brother. Craig Tucker, the cold hearted –Mr. Popular and Mr. Totally Straight! Was....gay? Something between excitement and joy was bubbling inside of me. The fan girl within showing through.

Who was this kid?

Mission One: Complete. The fact that my brother was smitten for a cute blond haired boy was discovered. Now I just had to figure out who this was and what was making my brother seem like he had a twig up his butt. Love was supposed to make you happy right?

* * *

Mission Two: Follow my brother to the mall, and examine the prey. Try to gather information. Clyde was his best friend and all. Right? Surely they must talk about their crushes together. Its like us girls. We talk about boys and stuff, don't guys do that too?

"Do you think I'd look fat in this?" Came the nasally voice of Clyde. I can just feel Craig rolling his eyes. And as I turned my head, hair swishing along with me with its fake black highlights, I noticed that Clyde picked up some kind of miniature, frilly pirate looking top. I almost gag. Seriously Clyde, Seriously? Craig pushes him lightly with an annoyed expression written upon his face.

"Clyde, your so....gay. Put that back. I thought you were over that pirate shit. Plus, your embarrassing me"

I try to hold back my laughter as I pull my black beanie farther down on my head. I'm rocking this goth look. Black highlights, black beanie a corset and a puffy skirt. Yeah, that's right goth kids. Look out—you have competition!

They continue to browse the store and I hear nothing interesting in their conversation. They keep silent for the most of the time and then it hits me....what kind of guys go shopping together in Macy's?! I grunt in distaste. My brothers friends are such fags, and if you don't believe me then you have to watch this scene right in front of me right now.

"I-I! Craigggg. S-she dropped her ice cream alll over meeeh pantss!" Clyde whines as tears were streaming down is face. I hit my face with the palm of my hand. Vexed. This was stupid.

"Shut up Clyde, people can hear..."

But he didn't shut up. It took Craig getting his phone out and calling the chubby brunette's mom for him to come to a stop, cheeks wet as he sniffled.

"She'll pick you up in 30 mins. Now come on, lets visit Tweek real quick."

Tweek.

Why did that name ring a bell, it sounded so fresh in my mind, like its always been there. But then foreign all at the same time. I Follow the boys out of Macy's, still pondering this weird name.

They make their way through the large, crowded halls of the mall. Passing stores like aeropostal and hot topic. When they arrive at their destination, a small Harbucks where a cute blond chick was sitting on a stool—I made my way to the back of the store, sitting down and hiding my face in my red/black hair.

"Hey cutie, I'll order a cup of joe with a side order of your sweet--" Craig sends Clyde a nasty glare, Clyde making a small noise and cutting himself off. My brother turns his attention to the blond girl who's eyes are wide.

"Jesus! Wh-what!?! Sweet what?! Oh god! I mean—Jesus! Is my hair sweet?!" The girl then takes a few strands of her—er his. I now noticed by the voice. Hair and and starts biting at it.

Craig face-palms and I try to control myself from laughing.

"Tweek No. Your hair is not sweet." My brother rolls his eyes, peeved.

They continue talking and giggling, Craig looking blank but content. Clyde moving his hands around as he speaks, a stereo type for an Italian. Which from what I recall, he very much was. I tap my fingers impatiently as ten minutes go by. The three of them must be good friend.

I examine the blond a bit more, looking at him from the side.

Messy blond hair, pale and smooth white skin, hazel...

Wait.

Hazel eyes! Hazel eyes! Could this be? I blink. It has to be. He is Craig's friend right? That means it has to be him. Because why would Craig be kissing someone he didn't know? Pffft.

Now I just had to figure out what was stuck up his butt.

Maybe confrontation was the best way to go at this. I'd corner him. And pry answers out of him. Time for a little brother sister time.

I grin, standing from my seat and sneaking my way out. I didn't notice another blond boy in plaid as he walked right past me.

* * *

My Name is Craig Tucker.

A couple of years ago my school was going through this whole metro sexual fad. Which I, Craig Tucker was wrapped in the middle with. Three of my closest—or er two. The third kid, Jason popped out of no where. Friends. Were all together in a ghey little triangle of gheyness. Hence the triangle on our shirts. Token and I kept debating over who could get into Tweek's pants while Tweek would sit back and watch, fear evident in his body.

It was one certain day that I had been hanging out with Clyde and Tweek, you know. Listening to white kids music. As Token's dad always calls it. When I remembered that fads don't last. And that this budding crush I had on my best friend cannot be discovered. So while they gheyness was still floating around in the room, I told Clyde to take out his digital and snap a picture of Tweek and I. He took several, but the one I liked the most was this one of me leaning over to kiss the blond's cheek.

And right now as I stand in front of where its supposed to be placed, I almost go ape on its disappearance.

"W-where could it..."

It than hits me that I have a little sister.

Angry, I stomp out of my room. Across the hall is my sister's room. Where I was sure she was hiding. My hand connects with her wooden door as its slams on it.

"Ruby! Open this goddamn door!" I stand back in a defensive stance, waiting for my goddamn sister to open the door. When it DOES open, my sister grabs me by the hand, pulling me in forcibly.

"So, Craig. You've finally come to me. Why'd it take so long, big brother?" My little sister says as her back is turned. The room was dark, I guess for dramatic effect.

I roll my eyes, annoyed. What the hell was up with this kid. My cheeks are lightly flushed as I speak what I need.

"I-I want my photo back." I say. I fold my arms.

She peeks over her shoulder and smiles at me. Her whole body now turns to me, cocking her head to the side. She smiles innocently at me.

"Not until you tell me the details.... And why Mr. Tweek is getting your panties in such a knot. I know you looove him and all. But loves supposed to be nice, right?"

At this point I try to control myself from laughing. How'd she know? How'd my little fucking sister know my secrets? This laughter was both from fear and amusement. Love isn't nice Ruby. You'll figure that out later in life.

I crack open a teary eye to see my sister with an unamused expression.

I cough, realizing the situation I'm in now.

"Tell me or this is going to dad."

I choke, scared. I wasn't going to fall to my knees begging. But I wasn't going to let this go to dad.

"Fine...." I mumble and plop down on the floor. Ruby does the same. And she leans forward, smiling. I avert my gaze away from her, and scratch the back of my head.

"Listen, Ruby. Non of this can be repeated to Clyde..." I'm like, and she shakes her head.

"I will repeat to non unless you want me to. Deal?" She says. And I nod in approval.

There is a silence between us. A nice, comfortable silence. We smile at eachother.

"Are you going to tell me whats up or what?" She asks and I shrug.

"Well..." I pause, looking down at my sisters purple carpet.

"Well, It started in 3rd grade.... remember when we were doing that metro sexual fad, Ruby? You were in kindergarten." She nods, cocking her head to the side.

I continue.

"Well a good friend of mine, Tweek. Looked damn fine as a metro sexual. And I developed a small crush on him. A very small one. I knew it was wrong. So I didn't let it go too far. I knew once the metro phase was over we'd never have a chance at each other. Ever. But as I got into fifth grade I just....couldn't control it. I was starting to fall in love with my best friend, Ruby! I mean. Really. How'd you feel if you feel in love with Flora? Or Filmore? You wouldn't feel so hot. Because you know their your friend and you can't ruin it. And when I Finally accept myself and maybe possibly think about asking him out. THOMAS comes along and sweeps him off his feet! I mean seriously?! They're horrible for each other! I mean."

I stop again, sniffling slightly

"Just the other day Clyde and I stopped at where he works and its all fine and dandy until he shows up. He leaned over and like, tried to eat his face. And Tweek didn't even look like he was enjoying it, Ruby. I hate this!"

I take a deep breathe and Ruby Stares at me with wide eyes. Her mouth is agape.

"You wouldn't understand, Ruby. Love isn't all rainbows and butterflies, there's compromise to it." I begin to pick myself up. Completely forgetting the picture.

"Wait, Craig!" Ruby says, she comes from behind me and hugs me, nuzzling her face into my back.

I turn my head to look over my shoulder, and I see little beads of tears beginning to form.

"Don't give up."

She says. And at that moment I realize that if my sister believes in me, then damn straight I should know I have a chance. I smile, and ruffle her hair.

"i won't little sis, I won't."

* * *

And thats what leads me here. Standing outside of Tweek's coffee, the coffee shop that Tweek worked on after school. Harbucks was a weekend job.

I stare through the glass window of the shop, Taking note of how beautiful my blond looked. He had that small smile that adorned his face when he was happy. His cheeks flushed and his fingers interlaced with strands of his messy blond hair. I take a deep breath, walking towards the entrance. As I push the door open, I take note of the goth kids sitting in the corner, staring at me with curious eyes.

"Hey, Tweek!" I yell, walking towards him. He jumps up and I regret yelling so loud. But it was a matter of importance.

"N-nhg! Craig?" Tweek asks, looking up at my taller figure as I stand in front of him. He cocks his head to the side in curiosity. And I decide to grab his hand. Interlacing our fingers, like you see people in those cheesy movies do.

"OH JESUS MAN, CRAIG?!" He yells, and at this point the goth kids were looking over at our show. I smile, and take my free hand, caressing his face.

"Tweek...." I begin moving in. First leaving a kiss on his cheek. Then I move to his nose, forehead, and finally, I plant one right on his lips. It was a sweet, innocent kiss. One you see little kids on the playground do. And its one I should have done on the playground. A long time ago.

"I love you." I was like; and I smile shyly. And to my surprise. He was smiling back.

"I-I love you to. Craig."

We stand there for a few moments, gazing into eachothers eyes.

"Ew, love is for conformist."

Tweek and I both look over at the goths, me being annoyed; I lift my middle finger up. Giving them the bird.

I guess love can be rainbows and butterflies. As long as your not the one making the comprimise.

And then suddenly I remember.

The Picture!


End file.
